Dernier verre avant la liberté
by namayu
Summary: Pour Dro :  Certaines choses changent une vie, alors qu'on pensait que tout était fini.


Il soupira une nouvelle fois lorsque son regard se porta sur la bouteille à moitié vide. D'un geste lent, sa main se posa sur le pied du verre, remonta en en caressant les courbes. D'un doigt léger, il fit chanter le cristal et son vague sourire devint plus mélancolique encore.

Alors, il but. Il but plus que de coutume, encore... A vrai dire, comment ne pas boire après tout cela... Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? La belle amitié d'autrefois s'était progressivement délitée, avec le temps. Et à présent, il n'avait plus même de nouvelles de ses compagnons, de ses presque-frères d'alors. Qu'étaient donc devenus les fameux « Inséparables » dont on célébrait jadis la si belle unité ? Leur belle intelligence d'autrefois semblait bel et bien évanouie désormais.

Il frissonna en y repensant, et, instinctivement, il se rapprocha des flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre pour se réchauffer... En vain. Déçu, il revint à la bouteille et s'en versa une nouvelle rasade qu'il vida d'un trait, sans que sa main ne quittât le col de la bouteille qu'elle tenait. L'espace d'un instant, son œil refléta l'éclat d'or du vin d'Anjou avant de se voiler légèrement. La liqueur entrait en lui pour essayer de chasser ses vieux démons qui le poursuivaient. Mais elle ne suffisait plus à présent pour le distraire de son amertume d'avoir tout perdu. Et les ténèbres de la pièce bruissait lugubrement des gémissements du fantôme de cette femme qu'il avait pourtant tant aimée autrefois. Et qu'il avait tuée.

En avait-il vraiment le droit ? A vrai dire, plus le temps passait, plus il finissait par en douter et ce remords lui fit à nouveau porter son verre à ses lèvres. Le vin avait un goût amer, métallique, comme celui du sang, et il lui sembla alors entendre les hurlements qu'elle poussait quand la hache du bourreau de Béthune s'était abaissée en sifflant dans les airs. Il enfouit la tête entre ses mains pour faire taire ces cris qui résonnaient et le long gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge.

En fait, il buvait car il se savait bien loin de l'admiration qu'il avait lue autrefois dans les yeux de ses compagnons. Pourtant ceux-ci, à l'époque, l'avaient vu boire. Souvent. Très souvent même. Mais rarement jusqu'à l'ivresse toutefois. Une seule fois pourtant, il avait offert le spectacle de sa déchéance à l'un d'entre eux. Et pendant tout le temps de leur équipée, il avait porté leur admiration comme un fardeau sur ses épaules, avec l'intime sentiment qu'il n'en était pas digne. Cela avait été si dur de supporter leur regard confiant quand au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un homme déchu, un criminel même, puisqu'il fallait dire les choses ainsi. D'ailleurs, leur groupe s'était dispersé lorsqu'ils avaient su la vérité. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qui il était. Et ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne leur en voulait pas, au fond. C'était tellement prévisible. Le masque qu'il s'était forgé, ou plutôt non, le masque qu'ils lui avaient fait involontairement porter s'était fissuré et ne cachait plus la laideur de ce qu'il était réellement. Et cela les avait fait fuir. Bien sûr, il avait alors, la première fois, droit de vie et de mort sur ses terres, mais pourtant... Pourtant...

Pourtant, oui, il l'avait aimée. Sincèrement. Passionnément. Follement. Au point de renier son ascendance et son sang pour l'épouser. Elle. La belle inconnue. Celle à qui il avait donné son nom et son titre. Son cœur aussi. Son geste ensuite avait été à la hauteur, non du crime qu'elle avait commis – du ou des crimes ? Au fond de lui, il n'osait pas approfondir la question - mais de sa déception. Non, son geste avait été sa réponse à la trahison vécue. Au gouffre de mensonges dans lequel elle l'avait plongé. Et son cœur – ou plutôt les débris mutilés de ce qui restait de son cœur – se serrait quand il repensait à la fulgurance de leur union. Pourtant, elle avait l'air de si bien l'aimer... !

A présent qu'Aramis, Porthos et d'Artagnan n'étaient plus là pour l'entourer de cette espèce d'ivresse de la jeunesse et de leur enthousiasme, il avait l'impression que rien ne le rattachait plus à ce monde. Qu'il avait été de passage, sans lieu où ancrer sa solitude et son vide intérieur. Il se souvint alors d'une réflexion de son père, qui lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était enfant, que les oiseaux n'étaient pas libres, car ils n'avaient pas d'endroits pour se reposer quand ils traversaient les océans. Ils restaient d'éternels prisonniers qui n'avaient jamais la possibilité de s'arrêter. Avec l'âge, il comprenait à présent ces paroles : peut-être qu'au fond, la vraie liberté était d'avoir quelque part où reposer ses ailes. Et, entre ses compagnons, à cette époque, il était libre... Mais maintenant... Maintenant, avait-il vraiment un endroit où il pouvait se reposer, sans avoir sans cesse à fuir droit devant lui comme ces oiseaux sans refuge ?

Un grattement discret à la porte vint le tirer de sa rêverie, et il vit Grimaud passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le serviteur eut un sourire timide devant ce maître qu'il vénérait, entra à pas silencieux et posa une couverture près de son fauteuil pour lui permettre de s'accommoder le moins mal possible du fauteuil pour la nuit. Puis il fit un petit signe de la main. Athos se leva lourdement. Il avait sans doute bu plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. L'ancien mousquetaire raffermit son pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre, guidé par la faible lueur des derniers tisons de l'âtre. Il lui sembla alors que les ombres qui l'entouraient allaient l'engloutir.

Athos pénétra dans sa chambre, vaguement effrayé du bruit de ses éperons sur le parquet. Cette pièce dans laquelle il vivait depuis des années lui semblait étrangement nouvelle. Elle ne lui appartenait plus. Tout était différent désormais. Sa vie venait de prendre un tour nouveau. Inattendu et décisif. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fallu dix secondes pour prendre sa décision. Mais saurait-il y faire face ? Il eut un soupir silencieux auquel répondit un léger soupir. Le comte de la Fère se pencha, attendri.

A fond de son lit, bien trop grand pour lui, englouti par l'immensité des draps blancs sur lequel il reposait – d'ailleurs, il lui faudra acheter du mobilier rapidement, et trouver également une nourrice ... - reposait un petit être. Si petit. L'ancien Athos considéra un instant le nourrisson, soucieux de percevoir le gonflement du drap sous le souffle régulier de l'enfant endormi. Il attarda son regard sur les petits doigts qui s'agitaient dans leur sommeil. Il s'émut devant le frémissement des jeunes lèvres qui cherchaient le sein maternel jusque dans leurs rêves enfantins.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, à observer tendrement ce petit garçon qui dormait ? Nul doute que seul Grimaud aurait pu répondre à cette question. A cette heure, tout ce qui importait, c'était ce petit paquet fragile qu'il devait apprivoiser. Lui, le soldat, le mousquetaire... Athos... Comte de la Fère.

Du bout des lèvres, il effleura le front pur du nourrisson, léger et doux comme la caresse de l'aile d'un oiseau. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps- depuis sans doute qu'ils les avaient perdus – il eut un vrai sourire : plus besoin de boire désormais. Cet enfant venait combler le vide laissé par la disparition de ses anciens compagnons. Raoul. Son fils. Cette jeune pousse naissant sur l'arbre chenu et vieilli qu'il était avant lui...

Après tout, le Comte de la Fère était désormais un homme libre, qui savait où il pourrait maintenant reposer ses ailes brisées.


End file.
